Coffee, and?
by Statue de Sel
Summary: 10 drabbles sur Ianto et Jack, ensembles.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: **Coffee and...?

**Format: **10 drabbles, achevés.

**Pairing: **dans TW, on devrait pouvoir caser à peu prés tout le monde avec tout le monde (et dans plusie) En l'ccurence, c'est du Jack/Ianto.

**Notes : **10 drabbles initialement écrits pour la communauté LJ 30_Interdits. Vu que je en suis pas capable de faire un rating un peu plus élevé que celui des pâquerettes, je me permet de publier ici. Parce que je m'ennuie. Et j'ai des partiels bientôt donc, je procrastine allègrement. Logique.

Toute remarque ou critique, positive ou non, sera evidemment accueillie avec grand plaisir.

**

* * *

**

**01. Jour**

Ianto vit sa vie sous toutes les lumières artificielles qui existent, mais rarement en plein soleil.

Ses heures de veille sont tout sauf des heures irréelles, tout sauf des brides de rêves. Il vit sous des lumières artificielles mais rien ne lui permet d'oublier à quel point c'est concret, à quel point c'est amer, à quel point ses heures d'éveil sont des heures de vie.

Alors, quand il doit dormir, que ce soit le jour ou la nuit, il tâche juste d'en finir le plus vite possible.

Pour vivre encore ses journées illogiques et pragmatiques.

* * *

100 mots

ô_0

Je n'en reviens pas d'avoir atteint ce chiffre de perfection. Mais vraiment.

ô_0, quoi.


	2. Chapter 2

**02. Nuit**

Il déteste quand les nuits lui sont vides. Il déteste quand la planète est à l'abri et quand tout le monde est parti. Il déteste quand le rideau tombe, il déteste les coulisse, il voudrait passer sa vie sur scène. 41

Quand Jack voit la nuit, c'est qu'il n'y a plus rien d'autre autour de lui que ses noires et lourdes ténèbres qui le ramènent à lui-même…

Puisque même le sommeil lui est interdit et qu'il reste là, sans repos, sans trêve, dans sa caverne de fer.

Il veille et espère que le jour se lève.

* * *

102


	3. Chapter 3

**03. Terre**

« -La Terre n'est pas plate, déclara soudainement Jack. »

Ianto haussa un sourcil, dubitatif. Devant lui Jack souriait, lumineux, aussi fier que s'il avait trouvé le sens suprême de son étrange univers. Peut-être était-ce le cas.

Le monde selon Jack Harkness.

« -Et…? Osa demander Ianto.

-Alors, je finirai bien par revenir à mon point de départ, un jour, répondit Jack, triomphant. »

Ianto se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

« -Concentrez vous sur votre travail, rétorqua-t-il. Cela vous évitera au moins de vous égarer. »

Jack sourit et ne s'exécuta pas.

Ianto soupira et continua.

* * *

100

Perfection du chiffre, me revoilà.

Merci d'avoir lu.


	4. Chapter 4

**05. Feu**

Ça n'est pas que ça l'étonne -après des jours, des mois il n'est plus question de cela - c'est juste que cela ne cesse de le surprendre. Vraiment.

En même temps, le capitaine Jack Harkness est, par définition, un phénomène. Et de le voir vivre sa vie sans ménagement, mourir pour revenir… Eh bien, cela donne un peu le tournis à Ianto, parfois.

Il songe que Jack a vécu depuis bien longtemps, pourtant. Mais qu'il est tout sauf épuisé, qu'il est au contraire brûlant et tangible, et qu'il brûle sa vie comme un phare dans la nuit -solitaire et condamné à la fois-…

* * *

104


	5. Chapter 5

**04. Eau**

Au début, Jack voyait Ianto comme une ombre : à la fois distant et certain, toujours là, toujours fidèle.

Puis, Ianto l'avait trahi et, puisque les ombres ne font jamais cela, Jack fut bien obligé de revoir sa position.

Alors, il l'a observé, déterminé à ne pas faire deux fois la même erreur, jusqu'à se laisser emporter, jusqu'à désirer s'en noyer, avant de comprendre… 29

Ianto est un reflet à la surface de l'eau : il prend docilement la forme que vous vous attendez à voir, mais il faut que vous plongiez votre main pour, enfin, saisir la réalité qui se cache derrière le reflet.

* * *

108

Mes excuses pour l'inversion de chapitre.


	6. Chapter 6

**06. Toucher**

Il le fait tout le temps, toujours, c'est une manie, une nécessité, une habitude, quelque chose qu'il ne peut pas ne pas faire.

Pour Jack, le toucher est pur contact. Et il serre entre ses doigts les joues refroidies d'Owen, refusant de le laisser partir, criant qu'il est là, plus audible que n'importe quelle parole.

Le dos droit mais les épaule voûtées, Ianto reste en retrait. Qu'on le touche, qu'on l'effleure, il s'effondrerait…

Alors, il fixe le vide et s'imagine que c'est son ombre qui se tord au sol. 18

* * *

100

T_T


	7. Chapter 7

**07. Odorat**

Ianto porte un parfum, quelque chose de très distingué et de très masculin. Il le porte divinement, avec brio et discrétion. Du reste, il n'y a guère qu'à lui que cela va aussi bien.

Et Jack a beau apprécier cette odeur, c'en est une autre qu'il préfère.

Ce que Jack aime, c'est la peau entière : la sueur et le sel, l'excitation et le désir. Quand _son _odeur n'est pas le résultat que d'une seule.

Quand, la tête renversée en arrière, le souffle court et les yeux grands ouverts, Ianto se résigne enfin à lui appartenir.

* * *

103

:-/


	8. Chapter 8

**08. Ouïe**

Il y a des sons familiers qui ne devraient pas l'être: la détonation d'une arme, le bruit strident d'une alarme, le glissement d'une lame, des explosions… Des sons qui devraient être occasionnels, mais qui font votre quotidien.

Vous les acceptez, justement pour cette raison.

Vous n'avez pas le choix.

Il y a des sons qui vous sont devenus familiers, et vous ne devriez pas l'accepter : un bruit de pas, un battement de cœur, une intonation de voix, un souffle…

Ils sont un peu votre raison.

Vous avez le choix, certes mais, vivre sans, vous ne l'imaginez pas.

* * *

104


	9. Chapter 9

**09. Vue**

« -Vous finirez par porter des lunettes, un jour. »

Ianto le nargue, et c'est un plaisir pour Jack de lui renvoyer la balle.

« -Ça serait un tel gâchis, rétorque t-il. »

Les yeux de Ianto se font rayon _x _lorsqu'ils jouent à ces jeux futiles. Jack continue juste pour le plaisir de les voir sourire, même si ça fait de lui un imbécile.

« -Mais pour toi, ça serait pire, lâche t-il. »

Ianto le regarde, légèrement dépassé, et Jack esquive en une pirouette allègre.

Parce qu'il aime ce rire inaudible qui ne s'exprime qu'en une seule nuance de bleu.

* * *

101

=_=


	10. Chapter 10

**10. Goût**

Des étoiles, des chimères, des galaxies lointaines. Ianto se lèche les lèvres et songe à toutes les poussières, résidus d'étoiles et anciennes caresses de dizaines d'atmosphères…

La peau de Jack.

Elle a le goût de nul part et partout à la fois. C'est troublant, à la fois très excitant et très effrayant. C'est sans doute ce qui rend le sexe si incroyable, avec Jack. Songer à quel point il peut l'avaler sans pouvoir prétendre le posséder exaspère Ianto.

Il se demande juste si, quand il avale sa salive, il laisse un peu de lui sur la peau de Jack.

* * *

104

Voilà... Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, vraiment.


End file.
